


生存游戏

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 斜线有意义, 末世AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 末世AU
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 8





	生存游戏

（一）爆发  
“总悟，记得来课后补习。”  
冲田总悟乖巧地向着土方点点头，开始收拾起桌面上本就不杂乱甚至可以称得上摆放整齐的黑色签字笔和直尺。  
成绩中上的冲田总悟总是无法在物理这门学科上取得他该有的成绩，土方曾经怀疑他是对自己有意见，否则物理不会回回倒数，还总是稳定地维持在倒数第二。  
然而总悟对学校规定的课后补习并未表现出抵触，土方甚至能感觉到面前这个除了冷着一张脸就是露出意义不明的微笑的学生有点享受课后补习——和一个有尼古丁依存症的中年大叔困在一间教室里有什么好享受的？  
土方看着坐在第一排最右边，位于自己正前方的总悟，微妙地想要点一根烟。明明不是什么难题，他却能磨磨蹭蹭拖到接近社团活动全部结束。现在大约已经五点了，学校里除了零零散散几个还在练习的学生恐怕就只有他们了。  
然而这个推论很快被打破。一道懒洋洋的声音从教室外传来。  
“啊，多串君，”一个白色脑袋探进教室，“还在辅导学生啊，真辛苦啊。”  
土方看他一眼，不想在学生面前和他吵嘴，便只模模糊糊应了一声。  
他曾对银时这种每天来接自己下班的行为表示反抗，两个大男人有什么好黏糊的。但架不住白毛混蛋日日准时报到，对着自己打开车门，好像不上车反而是种罪过。  
还没等坂田银时再对着他贫嘴，学校的广播突然被打开，沙沙的电流声回荡在几乎空荡荡的校园。一个急促的女声喘着气，仿佛被什么追赶一般，“所有师生注意，银魂高中现在被封锁，再重复一遍，银魂高中现在已经被封锁。”  
句末话音未落便被利落地切断，通过电流传递的失真女声在校舍回荡，土方放下手中的教科书走出门外，却什么也没看到。  
他转头看着微微皱起眉头的银时，心知他大概也不明白发生了什么。刚刚还在操场上训练的学生不知什么时候没了踪影，只剩下棒球棒和手套落在原地。  
一时间没人说话，因而总悟的声音冷不防出现把二人吓了一跳。  
“那个，土方老师，封锁的意思是……？”  
土方记得教师手册上有说过，如果遇见了紧急情况，如反社会分子／罪犯等会对师生人身安全构成威胁的人进入校园，那么学校将被封锁，全体师生都该呆在原来的教室里，等待封锁解除才能有下一步行动。  
他正准备把银时拉进教室，反锁门窗，银时突然抓住了土方卷起袖子裸露在外的手臂，滚烫的温度透过手心让土方不禁一愣。  
“等等，”他盯着教学楼正对面的大门，“你来看。”  
也许是声音里的严肃与一贯懒散的他不相配，土方不由自主地上前几步与银时并肩看向校门，总悟则在第一时间趴上了阳台上的栏杆。  
大门虚虚地掩着，此时几个匀速前进的人影将门的缺口撞得更大。  
然而吸引银时注意力的并非这行动本身，而是那几个人异常的行进动作——他们机械地迈着恒定的脚步，仿佛被人操纵的木偶一般，动作中透着一股奇怪的不协调感，垂在身体两侧的手臂并不随着前进而小幅度摆动，处在二楼的银时清晰地听到了大约三百米之外的呼吸声，像临终前苟延残喘的病人，每一下都像要把肺里的空气压缩干净，然而他们的呼吸声永远没有尽头。  
乘着他们思考的空档，那几个人又前进了十几米，总悟的瞳孔突然收紧——那几个人的白色T恤上的暗红色不是花纹，而是干涸的鲜血。他之所以这么认为是因为那些人的脸上也沾着同样的液体，缩短的距离让他们得以观察到行走之人异常的皮肤，掺杂着青灰与暗黄，嘴边沾着番茄酱般的浓稠液体。  
他们吃人。这想法出现在总悟的脑海里。荒谬，他知道，但直觉告诉他这大概就是真相。  
银时的身体快于思想先一步行动，他知道土方也看见了。银时没有放开抓着土方的手，只是转头快速对总悟道：“跟上。”  
银时余光确定了他跟上了自己，便拽着土方跑向楼梯。  
总悟一把捞过自己放在地上的背包便跟上了前方二人的脚步。他们一路跑过无人的艺术楼，到达了学校后方的停车场。  
银时打开驾驶座的车门，示意土方和总悟上车。  
这辆越野恰好停在绿化区域的灌木丛旁，土方被一阵咀嚼生肉的撕扯声吸引了注意力。他转头看向离他十几米的草坪，一个蹲着的人咬开了一个穿着校服的女孩的肚子，正试图将挖出来的内脏撕成小块。  
也许是开车门的声音在寂静的校园里显得突兀，那个蹲着的人以惊人的速度站了起来，直着双臂往土方的方向扑来。  
土方见状转身将呆呆看着的总悟推进后座关上车门，又快速坐进了副驾驶座的位置，与此同时银时也已发动好了车。  
满手鲜血的“人”砰地撞上了正向后倒去的车，又被弹往相反的方向。温热粘腻的鲜血和粘液尽数抹在了土方那侧的车窗上，银时快速倒车，踩着油门冲出了学校的后门。  
一时间谁也没有说话，只有土方合上打火机的“喀哒”声，银时头一次没有抱怨土方在车里抽烟，他只是安静地按下自己那一侧的车窗，好让空气更加流通。  
总悟用没有起伏的声音道：“那是浅井。”  
土方狠狠吸了一口烟，“哈？”  
“那个被吃掉的，是浅井。”总悟瞪着红色的眼睛看着倒车镜里土方的双眼说。  
土方记得浅井，她是自己班上的，平时不爱说话，成绩也一般，但是会礼貌地和自己问好。  
如果说沾上血迹的……暂且叫他们丧尸好了，还让土方怀疑自己是否在梦中，然而自己的学生当着自己的面被剖开腹腔像牲口一般被吃掉让他对眼下这个疯狂的世界有了实感——残酷的实感，生命在眼前被剥夺让他不得不承认眼前发生的一切，这个世界上出现了丧尸。  
“那些，是什么？”银时分神瞥了一眼土方，确认他除了抽烟抽得比往日跟凶以外暂时没有其他异常。  
“丧尸吧。”土方接口回答道。“就像电影里演的那样，吃人啊什么的。”  
“可是我今早来上班时还好好的吧。”他弹着烟灰回想道。  
“不……土方老师，”总悟向前探身，好让自己的话更加清晰地传到坐在车前部的二人耳中，“今早就有几个同学因为生病没有来上学。”  
“你的意思是……”土方回头看着总悟朝向自己的手机屏幕，新闻的标题写着“未知病毒大规模爆发”。  
他点开标题下方的视频，一个记者坐在直升机上，摄像头随着他的动作向下看去，街道上密密麻麻满是毫无意识移动的丧尸，随着镜头拉近，一张向上抬着头的脸出现在画面里。东京。那是一张随处可见的中年女人的脸，也许她刚刚去超市买完咖喱，计划晚上要和丈夫孩子一起吃饭，然而现在，她是一具没有自我意识的丧尸，脸颊上的肉被啃掉了一块，暗红色的腐肉和后槽牙暴露在空气中，浑浊的眼珠看着镜头，看着土方。  
土方感到一阵反胃，冲田总悟适时收回手机，冷静地看了一眼屏幕上的发稿时间，“下午三点左右的新闻。”  
两个小时，土方想，照这个趋势，世界大约已经陷入混乱了吧。  
银时沿着城市的主干道开，街边有零零散散的丧尸徘徊，车经过带起的声音让他们缓慢地转动头颅。  
一时间，只有烟丝被烧焦的声音在车厢内响起。  
银时开口和土方商量，“我们先朝高速开吧？东京人口多，横滨也许会安全一点。”  
“等等，”土方将烟头按灭，转头看着银时，“东京人口多，相对来说物资也多。我们先找个便利店补充一下物资，否则没被咬死就会先饿死的。”他看见对方用口型摆道，抑制剂。  
他微不可察点点头。“还有药品。”  
他们拐了个弯朝着城市边缘开，一路上的丧尸逐渐变少，终于他们停在了一家空旷的加油站前，内部的便利店门敞开着，从里面露出几丝明亮的灯光。  
“我和你下去吧，总悟你呆在车上。“土方解开安全带，向四周确认着情况。  
“土方老师，以防万一，还是我和你去吧。“总悟不知从哪里掏出一个球棒，手覆上了车门上的把手，”得留一个能够随时开车走的人。“  
土方知道他说得有道理，可是作为老师，他无法带上自己的学生去冒险。他和银时都会开车，虽然他相信银时不会扔下总悟不管，然而如果总悟非要下车，那么他也必须一起。  
他示意银时打开车锁，“你留在车上，我和总悟一起去，如果有什么情况你记得鸣笛提醒我们。“  
“坂田先生，我会好好保护老师的。“总悟轻松的声音里甚至透着一丝愉悦。  
银时看起来不很放心总悟的保证，然而还是点点头，皱着眉叮嘱土方当心。  
二人尽量小心地关上车门，走进便利店。  
店里一片狼藉，商品凌乱地散落在地上，土方示意总悟来帮他搬几箱泡面和罐头。总悟将手中的球棒交给老师，乖巧地伸出双手接过摞起来的箱子。  
土方尽量无声地在便利店里转了一圈，顺手拿了一条蛋宝路和几桶饮用水，将这些交给折回来的总悟后，他四处寻找能够防身的武器。  
“老师，”总悟压低声音叫他，“这里有个人。”  
土方加快脚步走到学生身旁，面前门打开的厕所里坐了一个头垂下的人，一动不动。  
他们对视一眼，决定还是出声询问。  
“你好？”土方加大声音询问面前的人，“请问你是店主吗？”  
面前的男人动了动，缓缓抬起头，眼窝深陷，皮肤青灰，动了动嘴唇似乎想说些什么，然而下个瞬间他眼中的清明消失了，以扭曲的姿势张大嘴巴扑向离他更近的总悟。  
少年尚未能够作出反应，直到土方将他推向相反的方向，失去意识的男人狠狠咬上他的手臂。  
土方抬脚用力去踹已完全变成丧尸的男人，然而对鲜血的渴望让它死死咬住土方的手臂不松口，直到总悟醒悟过来，挥着球棒砸烂了它的脑袋。  
土方跌坐在地上，疼痛让他大口地喘着气，他靠在货架上，让总悟去找消毒水和绷带。  
总悟重又补了几下，确认丧尸已经完全失去了行动力后才拉起土方。  
“老师，我……”  
“没事，是我大意了。”土方打断他的话，“先去找药品，再赶紧离开这里。”  
等总悟拿着一大瓶消毒水、绷带之类的药品和土方一起回到车上时，银时马上发现了土方手上血肉模糊的伤口。  
“怎么回事？”他的声音听起来结了冰，他转头看着明显低气压的总悟，“你……”  
“银时，”土方用没受伤的右手抓住银时的肩膀，“先帮我消毒。”  
银时强迫自己收回目光。他拧开消毒水倒在棉球上，尽量轻地给土方消毒，接触的瞬间似乎被消解了般出现了气泡。土方微微发抖的手暴露了他正在忍受的疼痛。  
裹好绷带仿佛已经过了一个世纪。  
土方浑身是汗地躺在座椅上，“似乎被咬就会变成丧尸。”他喘着气说道。“刚刚我们在里面遇到的男人就是被咬了吧。”  
总悟努力回想，“他身上的血……难道是他自己的？”  
“他前几秒明显还有自己的意识，”土方还想点烟，被银时一把抢过打火机。“所以，我要是失去意识你们可千万记得杀掉我。”  
车厢里一时陷入安静。土方重新拿回银时手中的蛋黄酱打火机，点燃手中的香烟。  
火苗在已经暗下来的封闭空间里一闪，又熄灭。  
“不。”银时定定地看向土方，似乎是要将他的脸刻在脑海里，“你不会变成那样的。”  
土方勾起嘴角对他笑笑，温柔地覆上他紧紧握住方向盘的手，说着和行动不相符的残忍话语。“如果我变成了丧尸，一定要杀死我。否则你们都会有危险。”他又看向后座的浅发男生，“总悟清楚，瞄准头最有效，对吧？”  
总悟低着头，没人看得见他的表情。“如果你真的这么想的话，“他喉咙发干，语气平静得像一滩死水。”我会的。“  
银时发动加满油的车，沉默地驶向夜色。

（二）自愈  
银时一夜没睡。不清楚丧尸们会被什么吸引，他只能将车靠边，留出手指无法穿过的空隙以供呼吸。  
土方因为疲累不知不觉进入了睡眠，应他的要求，银时用绷带绑住了他的手腕和胸膛，将他固定在了座椅上。月色洒在他有些苍白的脸上，银时无数次用目光描摹过这张英俊的脸，无法想象他失去意识变成只为了满足口腹之欲而肆意攻击他人的行尸。  
他回头看了一眼刚刚还睁着眼睛盯着土方的总悟，知道了事情过程的银时心里对他却讨厌不起来。  
因为他清楚土方是怎样的人，即使没有总悟，他也会上前询问。  
虽然土方是个爱抽烟爱蛋黄酱还爱和自己吵嘴的暴躁高中教师，可他也是个不会对他人坐视不管的人。  
银时爱上的就是这样的他，能够说出“一定要杀死我”却不觉痛的人。他们是如此的相像，银时知道自己在这样的情境下不见得会比他处理得更好，却还是止不住心中的痛。  
理智告诉他这是正确的决定，情感却像过敏发作，忍不住悲伤。  
于是他只能用一夜的时间记住土方。十个小时比一瞬间短，不够他完完全全记住他爱的人，从睡着的面容到呼吸的声音，统统不够。  
银时感觉天色一点一点亮起来，空旷无人的公路上缓缓升起的橘红色太阳和昨天的，明天的也许并没有什么两样，只是也许今天他将要亲手杀死自己爱的人。银时有时会好奇，太阳如何看待他们。在存在了五十亿年的它看来，人类也许只是历史中的小小尘埃。就算全部的人类都成为了丧尸，也不过是地球漫长生命中的一场感冒罢了。  
可是他和他对彼此来说几乎是半辈子了。  
他收回自己停留时间过长的视线，重新看向他身旁的土方。黑发男子此时睡得安稳，脸已经没有那么红，体温似乎降了些许。银时探身轻轻将额头贴上他的，试了试他的体温。明显比几小时前凉了许多。  
银时希望他醒来，又害怕自己即将见到瞳孔浑浊的土方。他缓缓用指尖将土方的刘海梳理到一旁，露出光洁饱满的额头。他曾经调侃过土方，明明露出额头很帅啊，为什么要留刘海呢？后者只是莫名红了脸，骂他笨蛋，说老师不可以太招摇的。  
今天是个好天气。阳光洒在柏油路上，银时甚至看到路边的野花开了，是他曾经买过放到两人家中花瓶里的颜色，然而他们大约再也回不到二人合住的小公寓了。  
此时土方睁开眼，想要伸展手脚却被束缚住了动作。他转头朝着银时艰难地道了声早安。接着他愣了两秒，似乎惊异于自己尚未失去意识，想伸手去掰倒车镜又被绷带限制住了手脚，只好示意银时将镜子掰向自己的方向——镜子里的他皮肤虽苍白，却远远未达到前一天他们看到的转变成丧尸的男人的状态。  
“太好了，是不是……“土方”嘘“了一声打断银时，示意他撕开自己手臂上的绷带。  
原本被咬得血肉模糊的伤口现下已经结疤，毫无发炎或恶化的迹象，反而正在恢复中。  
土方放心地长吁一口气，“幸好……“  
话未说尽，他便被银时拥入怀中。  
幸好不是你们动手。  
幸好没有伤害到你们。  
银时死死抱着他不放手，毛茸茸的白色碎发蹭得土方有点痒，可他没有出声，只是静静地让银时抱着。实实在在又平稳的呼吸声透过白色衬衫和血肉传达到银时耳中，他终于确认土方还好好地活着。  
“幸好，“低沉的声音在土方耳边响起，”你还活着。“  
似乎是不适应这么直接的银时，土方用肩膀拱了拱搂住自己不放的白毛混蛋，“快点先帮我解开啦，手都麻了。“  
银时赶紧松开土方，动作尽量轻柔地为他解开绷带。脑中有什么一闪而过，他掏出口袋里电量所剩不多的手机，点亮屏幕看到了日期。  
5月23日。  
23日？  
“喂土方，你是不是……“  
土方看着银时的手机屏幕，猛地想起被他抛之脑后的重要事项。“昨天是我的发情期？“  
“可是你昨天没有发情。你……打过抑制剂了吗？“  
土方一般是在晚上发情，所以会在下班之后注射抑制剂。为了防止发情期提前，他也会随身带着一管抑制剂。然而一直十分规律的发情期昨天并没有出现，今天也没有要出现的迹象。  
“没有，“土方活动着僵硬的手腕，”昨天被咬什么都忘了。“  
总悟不知道什么时候醒了，他看着土方，平静的眼中出现了亮亮的光圈。“老师，你没事吗？“  
土方短暂地揉揉他的头，又放下手。“嗯。“  
他们吃了一点昨天找到的罐头当作早饭，事实上没人有胃口。  
银时接着朝前开，路边接连出现了零零散散的丧尸，前方似乎聚集着更多。  
一片寂静中的突兀闷响让土方转头寻找这声音的来源。他很快看到一个穿着黑色防弹背心的身影，手拿着装了消音器的手枪利落地朝丧尸的太阳穴射击，然而聚集越来越多的丧尸就快要完全包围住他。  
银时见状一踩油门冲上前带倒一片丧尸，又快速后退，趁着动作迟缓的丧尸还没爬起来，土方大喊一声总悟，后者则快速打开车门，毫不犹豫左手挥棒打倒一个挡在那人身前的丧尸，扔下球棒将那人拽进了后座。  
银时调头向回开，总悟一下压住那人的脖子，夺下他手中的枪。  
“你是谁？“土方第一次发现这外表乖巧的学生也许并不像他表现出来的这样。  
“啊啊啊我……“  
“山崎？“土方认出了熟悉的声音。”是你？“  
“咦，土方先生？“被称作山崎的男人停止了挣扎，”你怎么在这儿？“

（三）近藤  
“总的来说，你们来附近执行任务，遇上了丧尸，近藤被咬了，你为了让他们送近藤去附近的医院留下断后，就遇上了我们，对吧？“银时留意着高速出口，不忘总结山崎退描述的经过。  
“差不多是这样啦，但是他们去的是军方的医院，说研究所更恰当一些吧。“山崎退解开紧紧裹住自己的防弹衣，长出一口气。  
“你不会真以为防弹衣对他们有用吧？“总悟坐在他身旁凉凉地问道。  
山崎退默默往相反方向挪动，“心理作用嘛，嘿嘿。“  
“所以我们现在是去那个研究所吗？“银时放慢了速度，寻找路标。  
“人多也会安全一点吧，“山崎看向一直沉默不语的土方，心知他大约是在担心近藤勋。他们一起长大，近藤对他来说如兄如父，当初也是近藤极力阻止他成为警察——不仅因为职业的危险性，一个Omege身处几乎全是Alpha的环境中也不安全。”下一个出口拐出去就可以看到研究院了。“  
照着山崎所说，他们停在了铁门前，门口的岗亭里空无一人。  
“我下去看看。“山崎将枪上膛，轻轻拉开门。”你们尽量别出声，他们会被声音吸引过来。“  
他猛地拉开岗亭的门，举起枪，却只发现一具被爆头的尸体趴在控制台旁边。他小心地避开血迹和腐肉按下按钮，示意他们先走。待他们进入后重又关上了门。  
山崎退利索地翻过铁门，上车后打开了从被发现起就一直处于寂静状态的无线电。  
“这里是山崎退，目前已到达目标地点，你们在哪？收到请回复。“  
他们很快收到回复。  
“请绕开住宅区，直接来研究部大楼第5层，可能有残余丧尸，请报告剩余火力。“  
“是原田吗？“土方急切地开口询问，”近藤他怎么样？“  
山崎则接着报告道：“还剩一个弹匣。“  
“土方先生？“对面显然认出了他的声音，”近藤先生……你们在哪儿？“  
原田右之助含糊说了什么，却还是拣要紧的先问了，银时直觉他在转移话题。  
他腾出右手握住土方的手，示意他先冷静。土方回握住他的手，冰凉的温度让他不由自主地担心。  
接着他按照原田的指挥驾驶车到达了研究大楼，一路上都未见有游荡的丧尸，只有凌乱的尸体散落在路边，一看就是被清理过。  
他们穿过清冷的大厅，惊奇地发现电梯居然还能用，只是保险起见，他们决定走楼梯。  
五楼消防用的大门紧锁着，山崎再次用无线电联系原田。“这里是山崎退，我们已经到达消防门前，请开门。“  
过了几秒，另一边脚步声急促地响起，接着门被猛地拉开，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他们。  
“对不起——但请把衣服脱了，转身。我得确认你们没有被咬。“  
银时和土方对视一眼，缓缓脱掉上衣。总悟和山崎也照做。  
“土方先生，你的手……“原田压低了声音，仿佛是怕被旁人听到。  
“我的确被咬了，“土方拉开想要挡在自己身前的银时，”但是你看，“他解开绷带，露出业已结疤的伤口，”伤口没有腐烂，大概快好了。“  
“你不是Alpha吧？“原田看起来已经没有刚才那么戒备，只是依然端着枪。  
“……是。“土方是Omega的事只有近藤和朝夕相处的银时知道，近藤的同事都只当他担心土方的安全而不愿他成为自己的同行。  
“那没事了。“他放下枪，挥手示意他们跟上。”跟我来，近藤老大在隔离病房。“  
“那个……“山崎看起来很在意原田刚刚的话，”被咬和不是Alpha有什么关系？“  
原田迟疑两秒，决定还是说出自己的猜测。“你留下断后之后我们遇上了巡警组。“他向右拐进一列病房，此刻空无一人。  
“他们大约从昨天就开始清扫那些东西了，队里也有很多人被咬。从被咬到变成丧尸，最短的只有五分钟，最长也不过四个小时。但是，”他讲到这里停了停，“被咬的Alpha无一例外全部变成了丧尸，”  
土方心下一沉。  
“被咬的Beta却奇迹般愈合了。他们似乎对此免疫。”  
还有Omega。土方在心里默默加上一句。他感到银时悄悄用手碰了碰他裸露在外的皮肤，抬头便看见对方朝自己微微摇了摇头。  
他点点头，表示明白。  
他们来到一间隔离病房前，真选组队员们或站或坐在病房前。  
“土方先生？”队医山南第一个发现了他们，”山崎，你们怎么在一起？”  
没等他们回答，山南就将目光重新投向躺在病房里的近藤。“这些都不重要了，近藤先生……大约，不剩多少时间了吧。”  
沉重的气氛笼罩了队员。  
“你们就放他一个人在里面等死吗？！”土方朝门外的队员大吼，他们抬起头似乎想说些什么，却被巨大的悲伤梗住，最终重又低下头沉默。  
“是近藤老大……”一个队员解释道，“他不让我们进去，他说……他说怕我们感染。”  
啊，是了。土方无力地靠在墙边，这确实会是近藤老大会说出来的话。  
“空气不会传染。”银时坚定地说道，”否则我们早就变成丧尸了。”  
“我要进去。”土方这么说道。他不是在征询谁的意见，而只是说出他将要采取的行动。  
“土方君大可稍安勿躁。”远处穿着白色队服的巡警组组长佐佐木异三郎朝他们走来，语气里透着烦人的精英腔调。  
他懒懒挥手示意队员给土方穿上防护服，“至少穿上这个再去吧。”  
“我和你一起。”银时看向不远处的山南，后者会意走进病房对面的房间，为他找出了一套无菌衣。  
土方不情愿地朝真选组的老对头巡警组的组长佐佐木道谢后穿着无菌衣上前拉开病房的门。  
“等等，”佐佐木递给他一把枪，止住土方想要拒绝的话头。”你用的上。”  
银时代为收下，朝他点点头，跟着土方一起走进病房。  
近藤勋平躺在病床上，意识已然不是十分清醒，听到轻微的脚步声，他朝门口的方向转过头，努力辨认着土方的脸。  
“近藤老大。”土方在他的床边蹲下，随手扯下口罩，看到白色的床单被缓缓流出的血染得湿透，山南大约只来得及做最基本的止血，然而被撕开一个口子的动脉还在不依不饶地往外淌血。  
“是十四吗……”近藤勋的声音失去了往日的沉稳，像天上的云虚虚地漂浮着。“你怎么……也好。”他扯起嘴角对着土方笑了，“你和他们在一起会安全很多。”  
“你怎么……”土方颤抖着手想要按住伤口，却怕自己的动作会加重伤口，只好轻轻按住颈动脉，希望能减缓血液的流动速度。  
“意外啦……”近藤勋笑笑，“十四，我死了以后……”他咳了两声，似乎是鲜血涌了上来。“可别让我到处咬人啊。”  
土方觉得腿在微微发抖，他干脆跪了下来，不知该如何回答。  
就在昨天，他还笑着对银时和总悟说一定要杀掉我，现在变成了自己，他才终于明白昨天的自己有多么残忍。  
朝自己在乎的人动手，即使他已经失去了呼吸。  
“答应我……十四，我不能成为你们的威胁。”近藤勋的呼吸越来越沉重，发出破风箱般的呼哧声。  
“好。近藤老大。”土方逼迫自己一字一句地吐出应答的话语，“我会的。”  
他不知道是在对近藤作出承诺还是在说服自己，抑或二者兼有。  
他回头看着银时，后者将对他的担忧全都写在了那双血红的眸子里。  
“啊，是银时吧。”近藤勋有些迷糊地看向白色头发的男人，“要和十四好好的啊。”  
土方破天荒没有反驳近藤，往常他打趣自己和银时总会引来自己的激烈反驳。“啊，知道了。”他含糊地回答道，从来没有像现在这样希望近藤能够接着把玩笑开下去，一天十个他也不会嫌烦的，所以别死啊，近藤老大。  
银时郑重地点点头，全然没了往日的漫不经心。“我会的，近藤。”  
土方透过薄薄的纱布，感到动脉跳动得越来越慢，近藤那张被他们打趣像猩猩的脸逐渐变得模糊，凉凉的液体划过他的脸颊。他低下头胡乱用肩膀擦去眼泪，看着呼吸越来越弱的近藤勋缓缓闭上了眼，他凑近了将近藤最后的话语一字不落听进心中。  
门外的队员们全都站在窗边，静静地注视着近藤。  
土方没有放开按着动脉的手。他看着失去生气的近藤，深深吸了一口气，猛地起身，却因为跪得太久一个趔趄被银时眼疾手快地扶住。  
他没有道谢，只是朝银时伸出手，后者将佐佐木给的枪递到他手中。  
“你确定吗？我可以……”  
银时话没说完，土方便缓慢但坚决地摇摇头，“不用。”  
近藤勋从小没有父母，最亲近的大约就是自己了吧。他带着自己从*埼玉来到东京，勉强在这个快节奏的残酷城市活成了现在的模样，大约自己是送走他最合适的人选吧。  
他重新站回病床边上，静静地看着近藤安详却沾满血迹的脸，不知在想些什么。  
不知过了多久，久到银时觉得自己的腿站得发麻，近藤勋在土方的注视下睁开了双眼。

(四)缠绵  
浑浊的双眼大约已无法分辨眼前之人的脸，他只是机械地朝身旁的土方伸出手。  
土方将子弹上膛，一言不发地将枪顶上近藤的太阳穴，颤抖的手泄露了他的紧张。  
“对不起……近藤老大，再见。”银时听见他用很低的音量说道，不知是说给谁。  
一声子弹穿过头骨的闷响过后，近藤的手掉回他的身侧，眼皮重又阖上。红色白色的液体溅上了土方戴着的一次性乳胶手套，他脱力般扔掉手中的枪，向后倒进银时的怀里。  
他坐在冰凉的瓷砖上，异常冷静地思考近藤勋的遗体会被如何处理——最大的可能是被留在这张他最后躺过的床上腐烂，生虫，最后变成一具无法辨认身份的白骨。  
他从没想过死亡会变得如此不堪，没想到近藤勋的一生就这么潦草地结束在逼仄窄小的病房。  
他努力地呼吸着，胸口像蹲着他和银时一起养的猫，压得他越来越难以吸取空气。  
他感到被温暖的手臂抱住，有什么隔着口罩轻轻印在他的头顶，传递着无可替代的能量。

直到躺在休息室的床上，土方都没能完全回过神来，他的眼前依然充斥着飞溅出的血液和黏糊的白色脑浆。直到他的信息素在窄小的房间里散开。  
“喂，蛋黄酱混蛋。”银时弓起身体故作轻松地用脚尖碰了碰土方裸露在外的小腿。“你的抑制剂放哪儿了？”  
土方此时才意识到自己的发情期大约是来了。他随身带着的抑制剂就在两米之外的衣架子上的裤子口袋里，然而他第一次生出了放弃的念头。  
床距离衣架大约只有一米。他坐在床的这一头，起身取出抑制剂大约只要五秒钟。  
可他没有动作。  
银时大约以为他没有听到自己的话，正准备向前探身拍拍他的肩膀，动作到一半被土方的话打断。  
“我不想，”他盯着自己的右手，“不想用抑制剂。”  
银时克制自己坐到土方的对面，强硬地掰过他的脸，迫使他看进自己的双眼。  
“看着我的眼睛，”银时努力压制着自己的理智不被过分好闻的信息素燃烧殆尽，“你认真的？”  
土方直直地盯着他血红色的眼睛，缓缓贴上他的嘴唇。  
下一刻他便被一股强势又甜蜜的信息素所笼罩，阳光的干燥里夹杂着淡淡的草莓牛奶的味道，和他酸甜的薄荷味信息素交融，成为了最好的催化剂。  
银时尽量温柔地亲吻着他，却免不了还是撕扯着他的嘴唇，控制过的力道依然大到想要将他揉碎。  
他感到银时的舌头舔舐扫过他口腔的每个角落，舌尖触及上颚让他不自觉发出满意的哼哼声。伏在他身上的男人边亲吻边解开了他的裤子，伸手握住了已经勃起的性器。  
银时放开被亲得通红的嘴唇，拉起土方的T恤下摆，含住他的乳尖。  
粗糙的舌苔擦过因发情而变得格外敏感的乳尖，感受土方的身体因为他的动作而微微颤栗让银时更加兴奋。他揉捏着另一边柔软的胸肌，耳边传来土方难耐的喘息声。  
他的另一只手加快撸动着土方的阴茎，马眼里流出来的透明液体沾满了柱身。他用拇指细细摩擦着顶端的小孔，感到土方绷紧了小腹，呼吸也变得更加急促起来。  
“哈……慢……慢点……”初次尝试情事的土方对过多的欢愉感到陌生，快感在他的身体累积，终于像烟花般炸开。  
他在银时手中到达了高潮。  
松软的后穴流出的透明液体几乎将他身下的床单打湿，银时毫不费力就送入了两根手指。他扩张着土方柔软的后穴，看着他微微蹙起的眉和发红的眼角当下就想要狠狠地贯穿他。银时耐着性子抽插着不断淌水的小穴，直到能够挤下四根手指才脱下自己的内裤，露出早已勃起的性器。  
他抽出自己的手指，小穴仿佛挽留一般缠绕上他的指尖。突如其来的空虚感让土方勾住银时的脖子，笨拙地咬住他的嘴唇。被情欲控制的土方十四郎变得比平时诚实很多，唇齿间的呻吟和话语模模糊糊地传到银时耳中。  
“嗯……银时……”他用双腿勾住银时的腰，微微向上抬了抬屁股，“快点……进来……”  
银时一手固定住他的胯部，一手扶住自己的阴茎，用力地进入了他的身体。  
土方发出一声急促的喟叹，后穴紧紧地包裹住了银时。不等他适应，银时便剧烈地动作起来。他狠狠地向前挺身，每次都几乎完全抽出，又深深地埋进他的体内，每一次都能顶到他的生殖腔。  
肉体碰撞的声音在窄小的空间里显得格外羞耻，土方被操干得发出断断续续的呻吟，生殖腔被撞击的快感让他绷直了脚尖，大脑一片空白，他只想被深深进入，以此来平息发情期的欲火。  
他突然感到银时抽出了阴茎，接着他被不算轻柔地翻身，双腿被银时粗暴地顶开，没等他反应过来后穴便再次被填满，这次进入得更深，生殖腔被完全撞开。  
灭顶的快感袭击了土方的大脑，他的呻吟带上了不易察觉的哭腔。  
“啊……银……”他攥紧身下的床单，无法说出完整的字句。  
他感到银时的阴茎在不断变大，生殖腔被撞开的快感让他不禁涌出生理性的眼泪。  
银时咬住他的耳垂细细舔舐，满意地感到身下的人触电般收紧了后穴。  
土方感到一丝疼痛，他知道那是银时的结出现了。  
“我说……”平时低沉又懒散的声音现下居然透着性感，银时在土方耳边低声道，“你要让我标记你吗？现在后悔还来得及。”  
银时的话语让土方恢复了一丝理智，然而现在的他疯狂地渴求疼痛——疼痛让他觉得自己尚且活着，他期望那一丝疼痛能够变成铺天盖地的伤口。  
他歪头吻上银时的嘴角，“来啊。”  
银时搂紧了土方的脖子，几次抽插后结逐渐膨胀卡在了他的后穴中，压迫着前列腺。快感让土方忍不住想要逃离，却被银时轻易地禁锢在身下。  
一股滚烫的液体射进了土方被撞开的生殖腔，银时按着土方的小腹让他更加真切地感受到被填满的快感。  
“不……”土方被痛和快感同时占领了感官，眼角流出更多的泪水。“太……太多了……”  
他的眼前一片白色，快感顺着后脊爬上脑海对抗着疼痛，他无助地贴紧银时，想要更多地触碰。他失神地让自己沉溺于快感和剧烈的疼痛中。  
等到他感到银时抽出自己的阴茎已经是大约一分钟之后，他感到子宫里充满了粘稠却滚烫的精液，之前散溢在空气中过于香甜的信息素也消失了，取而代之的是一股沉稳悠长的新的味道。  
被银时标记的味道。  
土方筋疲力尽地趴在床上，任由银时亲吻着自己的后颈。  
“土方君，”银时将嘴唇贴上他汗湿的黑色发丝，即使他明白土方在答应和他做的刹那就答应了和他在一起，可是几乎失去过一次的他想要再一次确认。“我们在一起吧。”  
土方的脸慢慢变红。他将头埋进双手中，闷闷地回答，“嗯。”  
也许世界明天就会终结，但是在此之前，我们会一直在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
